Ankur and His Sanam
by ihrtbks
Summary: Aaja sanam, aayi bahar. When my sweetheart comes, spring comes. Ankur finally confesses his love to his best friend, in true Bollywood style: through songs. Oldschool Bollywood romance, with songs every ten words!


I just found out this site even had a Bollywood section. You cannot imagine how happy I am! But it's kind of depressing how everything's DDLJ, KANK, KKHH, or Fanaa.

This is my little bit of everything mix...but you can't really call it a fanfic. It's more like a sappy, plotless love story with half the story told using Hindi song lyrics. The translations are terrible, but they're accurate enough to convey the gist of the lyrics.

The italics refer to the girl's POV.

* * *

"Ankur. Ankur. Ankur!" you yelled at me, your best friend, and started muttering, "Stupid boy, keeps drifting off."

Today you had an interview with my boss, my brother Ajit. We all knew the interview was more or less perfunctory; you were going to get the job anyway.

But you didn't realize that _**raja ko rani se pyar hogaye.** The king has fallen in love with the queen.  
_

You didn't even know that _**aankhon hi aankon mein, baaton hi baaton mein tune churaiya jiya.** Within our eyes, within our words, you stole my soul. _

You still subscribed to the belief that_ **pyar mein so uljanen hai, pyar mat karna. **There's a hundred problems in love, don't fall in love. _Your motto was _**babuji dheere chalna, pyar mein zara sambhalna, haan bade dhoken hai, bade dhoken hain iss raha mein.** Sir, walk slow, be careful in love, there's a lot of betrayals, there's a lot of betrayals on this path.  
_

* * *

"_Ankur, Ankur, Ankur!" I yelled at him, my stupid best friend whose head had been in the clouds all day._

_He was the dreamer who continually insisted __**ankhen khuli ho ya ho band, deedar unhi ka hota hai. **Whether your eyes are opened or closed, you see only them. _

_I befriended the boy who believed in love the same way most boys believed in "making" love._

_He was always singing __**rab sab se sona, rab se bhi sona ishq…**_ God is more precious than everything, love is even more precious than God.

_Frankly, it was annoying me. First of all, love was a fantasy created by capitalists. Second, love can't last past the wedding. Third, it was an emotion for confused teenagers. _

_I had to prepare for the interview about which Ankur insisted I was needlessly worrying. I kept on saying to myself __**sach to hai doston, I'm the best, I'm the best, I'm the best. **The truth, friends, is I'm the best, I'm the best, I'm the best.  
_

_Unfortunately, it wasn't working so well. Ankur tried to soothe me by singing __**hum honge kamiab, hum honge kamiab, hum honge kamiab ek din.**__We'll be successful, we'll be successful, we'll be successful one day. My nerves were constantly eating away at me. _

_Yes, I am naturally worrisome. Feel free to ask Ankur about it. He's told me off for it innumerable times. _

_Armaan laughed and said, "Silly girl. You know Ajit's gonna give you the job anyway. You're my best friend, almost like family."_

* * *

You couldn't possible know how much I wished you were my family, my wife. Ajit and his wife had attempted to comfort me by telling me _ishq chupata nahi chupane se. Love doesn't hide by being hidden.  
_

I kept on telling my heart _**ruk ja oh dil deewana **(wait my insane heart) _but you know how it is: _**dil deewana sajna bin maane na; yeh toh pagla hai, samjana se samja na **(My insane heart doesn't like it without my beloved, it's crazy, it doesn't understand when you explain).  
_

I wanted to scream to you, **_You are, you are my soniya _**but I didn't think you'd take it too well.

I planned to go ahead and tell you after Ajit told you you'd gotten the job. You'd hopefully be more receptive.

And you left me all by my lonesome in this car of mine. And you still didn't know _**woh ladki nahi, zindagi hai meri.** She's not just a girl, she's my life.  
_

And I waited and waited and waited.

You finally came out an hour later, a smile the size of Pangaea on your face impelling me to grin like an idiot as well.

And my _**dil dhak dhak karne laga**. My heart's started beating faster.  
_

I first started singing _**roo ba roo roshni se **(side by side with light), _hoping against all odds that you'd pick up on it.

You, as predicted, didn't.

Then I told you flat-out _**Humko tumse pyar hai.** I love you.  
_

You were shocked.

I added, _**Pehla pehla pyar hai, pehli pehli baar hai, jaan ke bhi anjaan hai, aisa mere yaar hai.** It's my very first love. It's for the very first time. My friend, even though she knows, doesn't know.  
_

And you glared at me, anger in your eyes for being called oblivious.

I asked, _**Mujhse shaadi karogi?** Will you marry me?  
_

You shook your head, refusing with the words _na ji na na. No sir no no.  
_

I declared _**tere naam humne kiya hai jeevan apna sara sanam. **In your name I've willed my entire life, sweetheart.  
_

You blushed but continued to refuse.

I once again tried: _**Dilbara, eh, dilbara, apun ki tu, apun tera. **Baby, eh, Baby, you're mine, I'm yours.  
_

You laughed at me, and I smiled, knowing I would eventually have you convinced.

**_Chura liya hai tumne jo dil ko, nazar nahi churana sanam, _**I begged you to listen, to agree. _Now that you've stolen my heart, don't avert your eyes sweetheart._

And you did as _**dhadkan bani zubaan.** Heartbeats became our voice.  
_

And now:

**_Tujhe dekh dekh sona;  
Tujhe dekh dekh jagna  
Meri yeh zindagani  
Tere sang bitani  
Tujhme basi hai meri jaan, hai…_**

_Sleeping as I see you  
Awakening as I see you  
This life of mine  
I wanna spend with you  
Set in you is my life.  
_

* * *

Now you review and tell me if I should continue writing (or rather attempting to write) Bollywood fanfiction, or should I just give up on the whole enterprise? I'd also like to know how many of the songs you recognized...most of them are fairly new, but some of them are kind of old. _  
_


End file.
